Buen viaje
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La última sensación que Sasuke vivió antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños eternos. [Pañuelos para los de lágrima fácil]


**Buen viaje**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo les ofrezco mi invención escrita con mucho amor.

**Summary:** La última sensación que Sasuke vivió antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños eternos. [Pañuelos para los de lágrima fácil]

* * *

_Duele…_

Algo extraño pasaba con él. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y tieso, no podía sentir nada pero a la vez sentía un extraño dolor que venía de lejos, como si él ya no tuviera conciencia. Y es que no la tenía…

_Estoy muriendo…_

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que sí, de que se estaba muriendo. Los gritos que antes lo dejaban sordo, ahora eran murmullos que cada vez iban perdiendo fuerza.

Cuando creyó ver la oscuridad, sus parpados comenzaron a translucir una cegadora y calida luz que lo obligó a temblar y a abrirse poco a poco, descubriendo que se encontraba en un prado.

Veía algo distorsionado, pero poco a poco fue adaptándose. Se sentó y miró hacia su alrededor, todo parecía tan… tranquilo, no habían indicios de guerra, de muerte ni de desastres monumentales. No había nada más que paz, tranquilidad y un radiante sol perforándole la cabeza con su extenuante calor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se rascó la melena rebelde y se puso de pie. Buscó con la mirada a los demás, quizás estarían descansando por allí y todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos completamente, horrorizados y confundidos. Esto debía ser un sueño, no podía ser real.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? — se quedó helado viendo a la aldea como era, sin indicios de destrucción o abatimiento, parecía ir todo bien y la gente iba y venía haciendo su rutina; trabajar, comprar, pasear, eso era todo lo que se podía observar en ese escenario.

Y Sasuke no entendía nada.

Era normal que algunas cosas no las entendiera o no quisiera entenderlas, la mayoría no quería entenderlas. Él era una persona sumamente inteligente y no dudaba nunca de las cosas…

Pero éste era un caso especial…

Y llegó a creer que se había vuelto loco en cuestión de diez minutos.

Paseó su mirada por toda la aldea, nadie le demostraba sentimiento de terror, al contrario, le sonreían y saludaban como a uno más. ¿Se habían vuelto locos? Él había hecho demasiadas cosas malas en la vida y ellos parecían de lo más normal, lo veían como si nunca hubiera existido ese _monstruo_.

_Hmp… aldea loca…_

Con el indemostrable sentimiento de encontrar al rubio por alguna esquina o a la pelirrosa correr hacia él, se encaminó por toda la aldea, de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha.

Pero nada.

No había rastros de ellos…

De repente, el corazón se le paralizó. ¿Era eso cierto?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas persiguiendo lo que había visto. Parecía una ilusión y debía serlo porque sino se sentiría tan mal por empezar a dar razón a que se había vuelto loco.

— Espera — gritó y logró su cometido. Se detuvo de espaldas, sólo veía su espalda.

Frunció el ceño, acaso ¿no voltearía?

— Voltea — ordenó. Lentamente, comenzó a dejarse ver. Sus ojos se expandieron y su respiración comenzó a fallar.

Ella – porque hay que aclarar que era una chica – le sonrió dulcemente mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas por su espalda y lo miraba con _aquella_ sonrisa que le dedicaba con mucho amor.

— Sa-sakura — murmuró atónito. Debía ser una pesadilla, esa chiquilla de no más de doce años no podía ser Sakura… o bueno, la que él conocía.

— Sasuke-kun — se sonrojó aún sonriendo tiernamente y sembrándole confianza.

— ¿Qu-qué te pasó? — logró articular aún sorprendido.

— Nada ¿Por qué?

— Te ves… más… niña…

— ¿Qué tonterías dices, Sasuke-kun? Yo soy como la de siempre…

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo prepotente ¡lo que le faltaba, volverse loco!

— Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo doce años… y… y… — se mordió el labio nerviosa sin saber como continuar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿A qué iba todo eso? ¿Una broma del destino? Sabía que había sido una escoria y merecía cualquier cosa, pero ¿eso? él no estaba para volverse loco.

— Sakura ¿Dónde está el dobe? — preguntó.

— ¿Naruto? Mmm — posó su dedo bajo su mentón y pareció debatir con ella misma un buen rato hasta que lo miró nuevamente y sonrió —. Debe estar comiendo ramen en Ichiraku…

— Típico del dobe… — murmuró.

— Sasuke-kun debo irme…

— ¡No! No te vayas…

— Pero mi mamá me espera…

— No te vayas — la miró afligido, no entendía nada y se estaba enfermando.

— Bueno, si quieres… puedes venir a casa… después iremos donde Kakashi-sensei nos espera…

— Gracias…

Ambos caminaban por la calle. Ella se veía tan natural y tranquila, un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y se mantenía sonriente todo el momento. Ella lo invitó a pasar a su casa. Era la primera vez que entraba. Era todo muy…

_Sakura…_

Ella apareció con un semblante triste de la cocina y comunicó que no había nadie y que por ende tendrían que ir a Ichiraku a comer.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no sé cocinar aún…

— No importa — contestó. Ella lo miraba desde abajo, pues él tenía apariencia de adulto mientras que ella la de aquella niña que había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

— Sasuke-kun.

— Hnn.

— Gracias por _recordarme_.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender a que había venido eso y siguió caminando. Se detuvieron en Ichiraku y ocuparon sus asientos de siempre. Naruto no estaba.

Sasuke comió algo desanimado mientras que Sakura decía estar llena con lo que había comido.

Una vez de allí, ella se apartó sola. Sasuke la siguió, pero fue dándose cuenta de que aunque la siguiera corriendo, jamás la alcanzaría…

Ella parecía flotar…

Alejarse más y más…

Como un pétalo de sakura…

— Sakura ¡espera!

Pero ella ésta vez no se detuvo, desapareciendo de la nada. Sasuke se detuvo y siguió el tramo caminando tranquilamente, no tenía apuro, extrañamente.

Su vida pasó en un lapso corto de tiempo y comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese dolor en el centro del pecho. Se tocó y notó sangre.

Pero no se preocupó.

Siguió caminado hacia donde creía que debía ir, hacia donde se dejó ir…

Y cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, sonrió diciéndose mentalmente:

_Me estoy muriendo._

Sonrió al llegar al campo de entrenamiento 7. Se quedó mirando el horizonte, el atardecer parecía no querer llegar a su fin y en un costado, bajo ese sol que se escondía lentamente, se encontraban tres personas.

Una estaba de frente a él, sentado cruzado de piernas y dos le daban la espalda, dos niños que reconoció.

_Sakura… Naruto…_

De repente se sintió liviano y más joven, se sintió tranquilo y dio por hecho de que su tiempo había terminado.

— Sasuke-teme — gritó Naruto volteando con su resplandeciente sonrisa y sus determinados y poderosos ojos, observándolo como si estuviera feliz de que estuviera allí.

Kakashi lo observaba sonriente detrás de esa estúpida máscara que lo protegía, dejando visible sólo su ojo derecho, el cual se arqueaba. Parecía esperarlo, tranquilo, como siempre, como cuando estaba en el equipo 7 años atrás.

— Sasuke-kun okaerinasai — dijo la infantil y melodiosa voz que creía haber olvidado, a pesar de haberla oído toda la tarde. Una pequeña mano se extendía hacia él; blanca y frágil que observó tranquilamente.

Sakura extendía su mano para él y él quería tocar esa mano. Estiró su mano y fue que vio que su mano ya no era grande y musculosa, no, era una simple mano de niño de doce años.

Se vio en el reflejo de los ojos verdes de Sakura y sonrió al verse pequeño como en el pasado, cuando aún no había decidido marchar tras poder.

Tomó esa mano y se fue acercando lentamente, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— Tadaima — murmuró cuando todo comenzó a brillar.

_Gomen… Sakura… Naruto…_

Naruto y Sakura observaron con una sonrisa triste a su amigo, ella besó con ternura y amor la frente del maltrecho Uchiha y le deseó buen viaje.

Y fue así que Uchiha Sasuke se fue con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Pido perdón desde ya si hice llorar a alguien por como dejé morir al Uchiha, no me odien xD_

_Hace tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza y bueno, salió esto. Sasuke está en un limbo mientras se está muriendo… finalmente, muere porque él lo decide. Podría haberse dado vuelta y no tomado esa mano que Sakura le ofrecía… él prefirió vivir esa vida que se privó de niño, otra vez. Era su oportunidad._

_Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus comentarios. Tengo muchos proyectos en mente tanto para ellos como un par de personajes. Desde ya, sobre Naruto, hago Sasusaku, Kakasaku y estoy haciendo un solo Nejisaku a pedido de mi amiga xD _

_Naruhina no existe en mi diccionario, no me cae bien Hinata. Y Narusaku es demasiado… no sé… es como si escribiera sobre Sakura-hime y Shaora-kun son demasiado kawaii xD_

_Además me gusta el rollo oscuro (sasusaku) y el prohibido (kakasaku)_

_Bueno, me despido y bye, pronto subiré algo más seguro._

_Sayonara!_


End file.
